


Be Your New Dream

by awkward_turtleduck



Category: RWBY, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adam is a Piece of Garbage, Bumbleby - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, RWBY/Tangled Crossover, You should all know how this story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_turtleduck/pseuds/awkward_turtleduck
Summary: This fic was 100% inspired bygeneralxiaolong'sTangled artwork ofBlake and Yang, so please make sure you go and check out their page!This is my first attempt at posting fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy! I have a decent amount of this story plotted out, although there will be a few minor details that will unfold as the story does. If you know the story of Blake and Yang and the basic story of Tangled, though, there shouldn't be too many surprises! Hopefully this will give us all a little bit of fun and joy during these strange times. Cheers!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Be Your New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 100% inspired by [generalxiaolong's](https://generalxiaolong.tumblr.com/) Tangled artwork of [Blake and Yang](https://generalxiaolong.tumblr.com/post/612891024724049920/this-is-based-off-that-one-lantern-scene-in), so please make sure you go and check out their page!
> 
> This is my first attempt at posting fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy! I have a decent amount of this story plotted out, although there will be a few minor details that will unfold as the story does. If you know the story of Blake and Yang and the basic story of Tangled, though, there shouldn't be too many surprises! Hopefully this will give us all a little bit of fun and joy during these strange times. Cheers!

_Burning_

There were many sensations that coursed through Yang Xiao Long’s body as she dashed through the forest in an attempt to escape her captors, but the one that concerned her the most was the burning in her lungs and muscles. Each breath of air that she took felt like she was inhaling molten lava, and her body felt like she was on fire, ready to burn out at any second. She could not keep running at this pace for long, and much to her disappointment the palace guards on her trail were giving no sign of slowing down.

As she dodged yet another arrow that went whizzing past her head, Yang frantically looked for any sign of cover. She had been running for so long now that she had entered a part of the forest she was rather unfamiliar with, making decisions based on pure instinct and a lifetime of running from trouble (that more often than not she had started). 

_At least I learned something from my mother_ , she thought begrudgingly to herself with a grunt as she ducked under a wayward tree branch.

Her breath caught as she heard an audible _thunk_ where her head had been only moments before. That had been close. _Too_ close. Frantically whipping her head around, Yang found a boulder that she quickly ducked behind, seeing if she could spot her pursuers. They were out of sight for now, but Yang knew this brief respite wouldn’t last for long.

_Think, Yang, think._

Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Yang considered the series of events that had led up to this moment. Initially, the idea of stealing a priceless crown had seemed like a good idea. Great, even. 

_“Don’t worry, this plan is foolproof,”_ she’d been told by her accomplices, the bandit duo known as Cinder and Neopolitan. Yang knew the score had been too good to pass up, especially when she had her sister’s well-being to consider. But now that she was almost quite literally cornered without an escape route, Yang couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, this time she had gotten in over her head.

Clutching at the precious cargo that was stored in a satchel hanging from her shoulder, Yang heard a sudden nearby whinny that was too close for comfort. Shooting up in alert at the sound, she took a panicked step backwards from her boulder. As she did so, her back heel caught on a small log that of course she hadn’t noticed was there before. Stupid luck… when was she going to catch a break?

Tumbling backwards through a clump of bushes, Yang found herself falling into… a cave? No, not a cave. As she landed with a grunt, she noticed that there seemed to be some light coming through the other side. Some sort of tunnel, then? Whatever it was, the rapidly approaching sound of hoof beats convinced her to take her chances with the mysterious tunnel as she scrambled forwards towards the light.

As she emerged from the tunnel, shading her face with her hand and blinking rapidly at the bright light, Yang could have sworn her eyes were playing tricks on her. What in Haven was a tower doing in the middle of the forest? As her eyesight fully adjusted to the sunshine pouring through the small clearing, Yang could only shake her head in disbelief. That was a tower, alright! If she had been any less tired, Yang might have wondered exactly why there was such a strange place hidden away in the forest. Quite frankly, however, she was too exhausted at that point to really care or to wonder at her fortune, and was still aware that she needed to get completely out of sight, sooner rather than later.

Deciding to take her chances, Yang approached the tower and quickly spotted what looked to be a rope ladder hanging down the side.

_Just a nice, easy climb up a questionable ladder into a strange tower. Easy enough. You’ve got this, Yang._

As she took the first few steps, testing her weight on the ladder and reminding herself to breathe as she began her ascent, Yang tried to remember exactly why she was doing this as she risked breaking her neck. While it was true that she could have tried to find a more reputable line of work, life as an orphan with a younger sister who relied on her had not been easy. Growing up in the streets of Haven, it had been simpler to make connections in the underground, doing odd jobs to make enough money to support Ruby’s scholarly pursuits, which, quite frankly, were not cheap. She also had to admit that the life of a rogue was more exciting than any other career path she could imagine, even if it did mean risking bodily harm almost daily.

_The things I do for family_ , she couldn’t help but sigh to herself as she wobbled on the ladder. At least she could count on her sister to make a positive difference in the world, a thought that put a smile on Yang’s face despite everything that had gone wrong that day. That was assuming, of course, that Yang made it out of her current situation in tact.

Finally after what felt like a year of climbing, Yang reached the top of the tower and hauled herself through what appeared to be a large open window. Collapsing on the floor and closing her eyes in exhaustion as she caught her breath, all she felt was relief as she finally had time to rest and figure out her next move. Gradually sitting up and opening her satchel to inspect her precious cargo, Yang couldn’t help but laugh at her fortune. Who knew finding an abandoned tower hidden in the middle of the forest would have been just what she needed? Maybe her luck was turning around after all.

Just as Yang began to think about plotting her next move, she heard a shuffle behind her. Her instincts kicking in as she turned around, Yang realized too late that she was not, in fact, alone. The last thing she saw as a large metal object came swinging towards her face were a pair of impossibly golden eyes, and then, suddenly… darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake stared wide-eyed at the crumpled form in front of her, frying pan clutched tightly in her hands.

Her chameleon, Ilia, eyed her from across the room and Blake looked towards her pet frantically as she considered the stranger that had suddenly appeared in her tower.

“What do I do?!” she asked out loud, frozen in place at this unexpected turn of events.

The day had started out like any other. Blake had begun her usual routine of cleaning the tower, doing laundry, and reading one of her many books, before playing hide-and-seek with Ilia. Her chameleon was surprisingly bad at the game, considering she could _literally_ change colours to blend into her surroundings. She was just a pet, however, so Blake wasn’t really sure what else she could reasonably expect.

After winning what felt like her hundredth round of hide-and-seek, Blake had taken a break to enjoy the sunshine streaming in through her open window, daydreaming about the floating lights that always seemed to light up the night’s sky on her birthday. The annual event was only one day away, and just the same as every year Blake couldn’t help wondering if they would once again make an appearance. Whenever she questioned Adam about it, he always insisted that they were just stars, but Blake had a feeling there was something more to the anomaly. If only she could convince him to take her to see them… but Blake recognized that was a pointless wish. It simply wasn’t safe out in the world, and Blake knew that the risk of going out and trusting strangers was too great for it to be worth it just to satisfy her curiosity.

With a sigh Blake had made to get up from her spot and start making lunch, when she had noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. Taking a closer look, Blake had realized with a shock that someone was moving towards her tower, and she had quickly ducked out of view of the window. She knew that it wasn’t Adam, as it was too soon for him to have returned from his latest trip to retrieve her a book for her birthday. Adam also always announced himself when climbing up the tower, and from the slight sounds of grunting and exertion Blake was certain that this was _not_ him.

As she waited anxiously to see who, or _what_ was making the noise, Blake had hidden in the shadows of her tower room, grabbing the closest "weapon" she had on hand (in this case a sturdy frying pan). She had been extremely surprised when what appeared to be a blonde-haired woman climbed through her window, immediately laying on her floor. Not taking any chances, as soon as she was facing the other direction Blake had struck out with her pan, and now she was stuck with an unconscious stranger and more problems than she could possibly come up with solutions for.

Inching slowly forwards, Blake could not help but be enraptured by the large mess of golden hair lying in front of her. Blake had never seen such bright locks, her own hair being a plain, dark black, while Adam’s short hair was fiery red in colour. With the sunlight streaming through the window reflected on it in certain spots, she could swear that she also saw hints of bright orange and even some red. She had _never_ seen such colours before, even in the most detailed pictures that sometimes accompanied her story books.

Before she could get any closer, a sudden twitch from the otherwise still form in front of her jolted Blake back into reality and forced her to take a step back.

_Right. No time to get distracted. You need to do something, Blake._

Thinking back to all of the similar scenarios she had read about in her variety of adventure novels, Blake considered her best course of action. Taking a deep breath, she finally mustered her resolve and made a choice, as she began the effort of dragging this strange woman across the floor towards the nearest chair. 

Gods, this stranger was _heavy_. In all of the books she had read about kidnappings and rescues and daring escapes, never once had they bothered to mention just how _much_ all of those bodies actually weighed. At this rate the intruder was going to wake up before Blake could even get her tied up!

As Blake continued her dragging, she was forced to pause when she felt a strong tug of resistance that was hindering her efforts. Glancing to the blonde woman’s side, she realized that a satchel which her intruder seemed to be wearing had gotten caught on the bottom corner of a bookshelf. Bending down to tug on it and free it from the protrusion, Blake was surprised when suddenly a heavy, sparkling object fell out with a thud onto the wooden floor. As Blake looked closer at the strange item, she realized that it looked an awful lot like what many of her books described as a tiara, and instantly wondered what it might be doing in the possession of this new stranger.

_So not only an intruder, but possibly a thief as well! No wonder she seemed so exhausted… I wonder who she was running from?_ Blake thought as she stared at the unconscious form suspiciously.

Putting the crown back in the bag, Blake quickly took it into her room and stored it in her usual hiding spot under the floorboards beneath her bed. She was not sure why, exactly, but she knew that it must be important and that she could not risk Adam finding the tiara. 

Biting her lip, Blake recalled all of the times she had slipped out of the tower on the occasions she had known Adam would be gone for an extended period of time. While Blake knew that the outside world was not safe and that Adam would be furious if he ever found out about her little trips, she couldn’t help but resist the urge to leave her small room. 

While she never dared to go beyond the clearing, on those rare occasions that she did venture to the ground she had kept small tokens of her adventures. These included items such as a rock from the nearby pool of water that appeared to have purple flecks in it when you held it up to the light, and a few rare feathers that had been shed by some of the local birds. Although they were not much to look at, they were precious to her, and reminders that there were beautiful things outside of the world she and Adam had created in their safe haven.

Quickly securing the loose floorboard back in place in her room, Blake returned to where the unconscious thief lay, aware that she could wake up at any moment. Grunting from the exertion as she lifted the limp form onto a chair, she hurriedly gathered the rope that was stored in the tower in case of emergencies, and securely tied the stranger up.

Now all that was left to do was watch and wait, and hope that once this blonde intruder woke up, she would be able to get all of the answers she was looking for.


End file.
